Ragnarök
: "We are the Rightful Rulers of Asgard and the Nine Realms, and the only way to take what is ours is to start Ragnarök and kill the existing gods, don't you understand my child?" : ―Loki Laufeyson Ragnarök, the Twilight and or Fate of the Gods, is a massive event in The Marvel Omniverse which takes about seven months to complete, its foretold as the death of the Gods including powerful figures like Odin, Surtur, and more and tons of natural disasters. Background Loki's Imprisonment Meeting Jormungand Loki sits in his cold tower as his son, Jormungand, arrives in his human form bowing to Loki, his father (Loki doesn't know this, he only knows him as his humble long-time servant). Enchantress sits there watching as the two discuss, Loki tells Jormungand his plans of retaking Asgard and the Nine Realms and what Jormungand will be doing to help, he happily obliges. Invading Asgard Enchantress's Distraction Enchantress walks the Rainbow Bridge using her magical abilities to fight Asgard's forces while Loki sneaks into the Throne Room of Asgard, however Heimdall arrives defeating her. Death of Baldr Loki, upon entering, is caught by his brother Balder the Brave. Balder tells Loki to leave while preparing himself and Loki says that won't be happening then kills Balder with a spear then continues past the throne room to Odin's Vault. Defeated by Heimdall Loki begins to break into the vault of Odin only to be caught by Heimdall who left the Rainbow Bridge after defeating Enchantress to stop Loki, he bests Loki and sends him to the prison. The Serpent lets Loki get captured for reasons he only knows Escaping Asgard While in the Asgardian Prison, Loki meets Sigyn while in prison and they connect, falling in love. While Sigyn and Loki we're doing this, the Serpent uses his trickery and magic spells to cause riots in the Asgardian Prison only to help Loki escape, which he happily does which leads the others to follow which makes Heimdall let Loki go to catch the evil dooers. Fimbulwinter Loki's Escape Loki escapes with Sigyn and retreats to his tower where the Serpent and Fenris Wolf are born, which starts Fimbulwinter. Time Travel A few years after this Thor and the Serpent fight, he realizes the error in his plot and travels back in time to free his Mother and Father to begin Ragnarok sooner Fear Itself Beware of the Serpent Avenger Meeting Welcoming Wakanda Okoye, Ayo, and Aneka, all members of the royal Dora Milaje exit their Wakandan Ship making sure everything was safe, then Prince T'Challa and Shuri made themselves present. Captain America and Doctor Strange stand there with the Dora Milaje behind them as procedure, they greet the visitors then some S.H.I.E.L.D Agents and the two take them to their predestined spots. Waiting for the Meeting Wolverine, Hawkeye, and Thor watch the view and chat, mainly Thor and Hawkeye because Wolverine quote on quote, doesn't care for their bullshit, until the meeting begins which is annoying long because Iron Man is late to arrive. Captain's Meeting Due to Tony not being present, Steve takes the notes and quickly preps himself and slowly gets through the meeting due to the language being very large to him. Late Arrival Until however, Tony finally arrives messy in his formal suit. Wolverine continues to get angered because he was forced to be there by the X-Men and there's constant interruptions, he then goes to get up making Tony quickly sit down so the meeting can continue As the Meeting continues, picking up where it had left off, Mission Reports, it mentions Gorr the God Butcher who Thor claimed died long ago to his blade, but according to War Machine, he lives to this day and searches. Thor is angered by this and leaves to go think. As this goes on Wolverine and Hawkeye also depart after Wolverine smells an intruder. Investigating the Intruder The Meeting continues just to get through it while Hawkeye accompanies Wolverine through the helicarrier, they quickly find definitive evidence on the intruder and report back to the meeting. They quickly tell the others and they suit up, Steve takes longer due to his room being very secure and having lots of things. Black Panther leaves to go visit his sister Intruder Alert As they continue through the Helicarrier they locate another place with definite evidence of his presence, as they investigate it a Crescent Dart swoops by and Doctor Strange quickly used the Time Stone to reverse time to track where it came from and who the intruder was, they do so and find Moon Knight who reveals that he is tracking rogue S.H.I.E.L.D Agents. Locked and Loaded Steve finally suits up and begins wandering the place, his Comms, and the entire ship's Comms and such begin to fail making it hard to communicate. So he then goes towards where he hears footsteps, Doctor Strange arrives to lead him there but Steve insists there's something near. Avengers Dissembled Taking back the Hangar Doctor Strange believes him as he uses a spell to light up the room, S.H.I.E.L.D Agents, those that are alive, stand there with guns aimed. Strange quickly puts up a protection spell and grabs a Soldier to investigate, he searches his mind for clues to whats behind this. After figuring out it IS the Midgard Serpent as Thor suspected, Strange throws the soldier away and disables all the nearby guns. He then opens his magic shield and the two begin battling the legion of mindcontrolled agents. Afterwards Steve asks for an explanation and Strange offers as much information as possible, but suggests that getting to Thor would be better. Ragnarök Tony and Steve continues to investigate the hangars for the root of the problem as problems escalate, Thor's worst fears slowly begin to come to life as he realizes this is the beginning of Ragnarök, and Thor leaves to the get his things. Knights Hawkeye and Moon Knight, former intruder, begin to investigate the ship further for these rogue agents and the noises heard which was Steve and Doctor Strange's battle in the Hangar. Meeting Maria Hill Steve and Strange make way to the lab hoping to find Maria or Nick and get debrief or debrief them on the situation, they go there to find Maria Hill and some scientists and quickly debrief eachother as planned. As this happens, the Human Torch burns the window and flies in attacking the heroes, Strange quickly uses a portal spell to save everyone from the blast and Maria motions the scientists to cover. Strange and Steve battle Johnny until Strange is able to free him from the Serpent's illusions, Strange then knocks him out with the flicks of his fingers. Serpent's Avatars Betrayal and Death As they leave they come into contact with Moon Knight and Hawkeye, they talk while walking then Steve departs with Johnny's unconscious body to the Special Containment Unit. As he finishes locking Johnny in there and Johnny wakes up due to Strange's spell on the Containment Unit that allowed no spell or trickery in it, the Serpent or a Spirit of such surrounds the room and takes Steve, making him the Second Avatar. Steve then drops the Cell into the ocean with Johnny inside, and since he can't use his powers he just falls. A New Army Everyone finishes up what they are doing and make way to the hangar to find Steve waking up the Agents and turning them back into the Serpent's followers. Jets begin to take off, they are going to the city to take control of it. = Stopping Steve = Tony is left with the job of stopping the jets that leave the hangar and Steve hears of this and leaps off so Tony would have to choose to either let some go or let Steve die. He of course grabs Steve and takes him back Reed arrives as Iron Man keeps Steve in position and Strange fixes Steve's mind from the Serpent's tricks. After he's freed he joins Black Panther in destroying the jets and freeing the Agents of the Serpent's tricks. Attack of the Midgard Serpent Hammer to Fall The Serpent's Hammers fall into the streets below and he chooses his Avatars now having enough power to control superhuman entities, as this happens everyone on the Helicarrier plans out their plan of attack and begin to leave afterwards. Moon Knight uses his jet and Thor uses his abilities to go after Hulk who is reportedly destroying Queens, the others go to their spots. Fighting the Serpent's Avatars Tracking down Taskmaster Hawkeye makes way towards Hell's Kitchen where Taskmaster is recruiting an army using his corrupting touch, the two meet ontop of a Parking Lot where Spidey swings in interrupting it. The two talk and Hawkeye insists he leave because of him being a kid, at least for his information, then he charges forward but is quickly touched by Taskmaster's blade and is corrupted. The Incredible Hulk Moon Knight and Thor arrive in Queens and Thor quickly jumps into battle knowing what it is like to fight Hulk and or a beast of his size and strength, Thor lands a lot of great hits and Moon Knight finishes him off, Thor then helps Banner back to the Tower and Moon Knight goes to check-on his pal Hawkeye. Spider-Man: No More As Moon Knight arrives back to the scene, Taskmaster is defending himself from Spider-Man and Hawkeye who have become Avatars. The battle divides into Moon Knight vs Spider-Man and Taskmaster vs Hawkeye Taskmaster defeats Hawkeye and escapes badly bruised, Hawkeye is freed from Serpent's Illusions. Moon Knight kicks Spidey to the streets below where the two battle a bit more before Moon Knight knocks Peter unconscious when is he then freed from the Serpent's trickery. Juggernaut Juggernaut was on an a nearby laboratory / prison where he was being experimented on, he however broke free and discovered the Serpent's weapon and became one of his Avatars. Reed, Prince T'Challa, and the Dora Milaje arrive at such offshore location to find the Juggernaut who roams it preparing a boat to return to New York. He smirks at the challenge and the battle begins, Juggernaut easily tears through them but most of his strength is being used to battle Cyytorak who is trying to take back his Avatar. Thor quickly flies to the scene after he drops Banner off at the Avengers Tower where he can work with the other scientists and Shuri, he arrives in Harlem where Juggernaut's boat departs. He's different, his suit has become darker, the Serpent is winning the fight with Cyytorak for Cain. Black Panther and his forces retreat and Reed does also as Thor battles Juggernaut, Juggernaut however wins and escapes, leaving Thor exhausted. Absorbing Man Hank Pym and Janet van Dyne arrive to Brooklyn to find the Absorbing Man, another one of the Serpent's Avatars, roaming causing destruction and such. After some comments between Hank and Wasp he leaps down expanding to match the Absorbing Man's size = Help from the Gods = The two battle crushing buildings while doing so, Hank even uses a nearby crane from a construction building to whack Absorbing Man. The fight ends with the arrival of Thor who sends a powerful lightning blast into him, not that powerful however due to his previous battle. Quicksilver Black Panther and Reed made way to Midtown High, when the Serpent's Hammers fell school was going on so they took in nearby civilians and made it a haven. Officers lined around the building protecting it, but the Quicksilver, another avatar, planned on getting in and corrupting those within. With Reed's great intelligence and stretching abilities and T'Challa's speed and small militia, they are able to stop Quicksilver and evacuate the civilians to the Hangar which has been secured by S.H.I.E.L.D. Namor Namor, one of the final avatars, arrives from the ocean to meet Iron Man and Moon Knight. He offers them safety if they surrender but they don't and a battle happens, Namor quickly overpowers them. However Tony quickly calls in the Hulkbuster while Moon Knight deals with Namor using his staff to block trident attacks As the fight goes on Namor retreats into the ocean and summons a large water giant to battle the Hulkbuster while he fights Moon Knight, Marc is able to disarm Namor and use his trident against him which tips the scales of the brawl. It ends with Namor being defeated by their combined forces Fantastic Four = Sue and Thing = Black Panther and Mr. Fantastic arrive in the Finacial District to find the final Avatars of this chapter, Thing and the Invisible Woman. The battle begins on the rooftops and Reed tries to avoid fully attacking his finance Sue and does dodges and attempts to wrap himself around her at points. Black Panther's fight however goes off the building and ends with T'Challa crushing Thing into the ground. Reed suffocates Sue until she passes out, but makes sure nothing actually harmful happens. = Human Torch = The Torch ended up near the Statue of Liberty attacking / corrupting tourists, Doctor Strange battled him and due to his magic advantage won, freeing Johnny once more from the Serpent's clutches. Prepare for the Serpent Godswork Crafting Odinsblade With the arrival of the Midgard Serpent becoming apparent and the very warriors on Midgard having to prepare for the incoming big battle with the Serpent's avatars, Thor quickly heads into the mix and discovers that his involvement in the battle is a necessary playing card in order to ensure success for Midgard. Beginning to rediscover his roots in Asgard in preparation for the battle on Midgard while dwarves in Nidavellir are busy forging the Odinsword; a sword of various magical abilities measuring hundreds of feet in length. While Thor is informed of this as he goes by to visit Nidavellir through the powers of Mjolnir, he is soon informed through the supernatural powers of the hammer that huge armies of the Midgard Serpent's avatar magic are beginning to take suite on Midgard and travels towards the source of such through his near instantaneous travel, he is taken to Hawkeye as he finds out he's holed in a building in New York, holding off several mobs of the Midgard Serpent's avatars. Times Square Captain America and Hawkeye Several heroes are in Times Square, which has been made a temporary safe haven due to the evacuation, Captain America, Hawkeye are helping the remaining civilians escape while Wolverine and Moon Knight kill the mindcontrolled goons of Serpent. Arrival of Thor Thor manages to break them out of their mind control using a single blast of godly energy and reverts them back to their normal states, allowing himself and Hawkeye to leave the building. Following this, Moon Knight joins them and they all leave the building together with plans to defeat the surrounding avatars that have the place surrounded, leaving through Thor's mastery of Mjolnir's portal teleportation to bring them to Central Park. Central Park Fighting Angel Fighting ensues and Moon Knight is soon met face to face with X-Men member and mutant Angel, who fights him in an apartment in New York. The latter is soon defeated at the hands of Moon Knight however, and, as a result, is pronounced as unconscious as he is no longer influenced by the will of the Midgard Serpent. Kitty Pryde The Midgard Serpent soon takes possession of other heroes around the world, soon influencing heroes such as Kitty Pryde to fall victim to the convincing and watchful eye of the Midgard Serpent, whose power reigns supreme. Kitty Pryde, an X-Men member apparently gone rogue with the power of the Midgard Serpent's cosmic mind influence is soon confronted with Thor, Hawkeye, and Ant-Man (now known as Giant-Man at the time of the story) and is brought down with the combined power of the three warriors as Hawkeye manages to disorient her movements and ability to phase through objects with a loud sonic shockwave generated through one of his arrows and brings her to a state of unconsciousness, taking her down to her very knees subsequently and reverting her to a state of unconsciousness. She is then woken up by Thor and agrees to fight all evil alongside the Avengers, but is never seen again throughout the story, presumably busy trying to unite other members of the X-Men together to band against the large mobs of the Midgard Serpent's avatars. Banshee and Rogue Action continues, as the fighters branch off and conflict continues, with Moon Knight taking out Banshee and even fighting Rogue. Nightcrawler Captain America finished evacuating the citizens in Times Square and arrived to Central Park with a unit of S.H.I.E.L.D agents, a sword wielding Nightcrawler teleported in killing them and battling Captain America. Wolverine had arrived soon after and helped finish Nightcrawler knowing his weaknesses and the fight ended with a blow freeing him from the Serpent's trickery, Moon Knight had arrived at this point to watch this. Colossus Bruce Banner was rushing to safety only to be spotted by another avatar, Colossus, he tried simply reasoning with Colossus knowing he was a man of peace but Colossus was too corrupted and angered so he throw Banner into the sky, yet the Hulk came down and a fight broke out which would leave Colossus badly beaten. Battle of Thor and the Midgard Serpent Events unravel as Thor and the Midgard Serpent are bound to battle, the prophecy close to being fulfilled as the Midgard Serpent reveals itself to Thor, calling his name and causing him to arrive to the skies, where their battle takes place. Thor is quick to assault the Midgard Serpent as the voices of his father hollers through his head and he is reminded of his banishment from Asgard down to Midgard, further encouraging him to take drastic action against the Midgard Serpent, the Serpent suspects this and begins to create illusions of himself to trick Thor. Losing Mjolnir Using his hammer against the serpent once before losing it by Captain America, who then gains the ability to wield the hammer through his apparent worthiness of its abilities, he manages to use the hammer to fight other mobs of people while Thor struggles with the Midgard Serpent, unable to fight the serpent without his hammer and being bested multiple times until regaining his hammer when the other Avengers come to Thor's aid. Avenger Assistance Forming a portal between the dimension of Nidavellir and Midgard itself, Thor travels through to the dimension of Nidavellir and retrieves the Odinsword, a blade of immense power standing hundreds of feet tall while Captain America and company deals with the heavy Midgard Serpent, their battle takes place near Central Park where the Serpent destroys the Quinjet. Killing the Serpent Prior to leaving to Nidavellir, Thor leaves behind Mjolnir with Captain America, but soon returns with the Odinsword, landing on Midgard and beginning to defeat the Midgard Serpent with the gargantuan sword, cutting up the snake's many body parts with the sword. In the final moments of the battle, Thor is unable to hold the Midgard Serpent down and is forced to teleport himself and the serpent to the realm of the dead for the better good of the people, gaining the status of being dead as he is sent down to Nifleheim with the Midgard Serpent. Escape from Hel Introduction to Niflheim Upon Thor's arrival to Niflheim, Thor finds himself unable to move and is greeted by the familiar sight of the Midgard Serpent. Regaining his ability to move, he soon discovers that he is dead and so does Jormungand. Knowing well that battling again is pointless, the two part their ways and do not bother in fighting one another, but make occasional resentful comments against the other as they are soon met face to face with the sight of Hela. Telling him to beg, Thor refuses her offer and she proceeds to play games with his mind. Despite all of this, however, Thor resists against Hela ultimately and does not meet her until the next 3-4 months. Battle in the Battle Dome Returning months later after training and conditioning his body to maintain his godlike physique, Thor takes on the challenge that Hela told him about back when he first came to Niflheim, agreeing to the offer of the battle dome to leave the death dimension. He is escorted to the battle dome to begin fighting his opponents and is sent into the battle dome to fight his first opponent, which is a wolf by the name of Fenris. Throughout the battle, Thor is badly wounded and scraped by the wolf as he is beaten to a bloody pulp and eventually tested to the point where the Thunder God is almost no longer able to fight, but due to his perseverance and strength, he is able to overpower and outwit Fenris with the obstructions in the battle dome and take down the giant wolf. Thor soon fights the Minotaur and manages to defeat him through using the Odinforce and his lightning affinity. He is soon forced to fight the Midgard Serpent and briefly even fights Quicksand, though said fight is cut short when the Midgard Serpent demands to fight Thor. Thor fights the Midgard Serpent, but his attempts are unsuccessful as he is taken down by Hela and the Midgard Serpent to a level of injury beyond imagination, his flesh cut and bloodied by the combined attacking force of Hela and the Midgard Serpent. Moments before he can even be taken down by the two of them, Odin arrives to the side of Thor to take him to Asgard, restraining Hela with a strong Uru metal and throwing her into a cage before leaving with his son Thor Odinson to Asgard after his son has seemingly proven himself worthy. Returned to Asgard In the aftermath of the story, Thor Odinson regains his worthiness and pride as God of Thunder and proud warrior of Asgard. He is taken back to Asgard by his father and is presumably resting and mending his wounds in Asgard to prepare for future events that will require his attention and involvement. Hela's Return Asgardian Feast A feast is held for Thor as he finishes his healing from his time on Hel and Earth and his long-awaited return to Asgard, Thor, as much as he wants to, doesn't partake in the fun and talks with Tyr, the God of War and Odin's Right-hand. As this went on, Volstagg the Valiant and Fandral the Dashing, members of Warriors Three, enjoy the feast while Fandral also enjoys his lady company, Volstagg gets unbelievably drunk and starts a fight with Fandral which is quickly broken up by Hogun the Grim, who awaited in the background. Battle in Heimdall's Observatory As the feast comes to an end, Hela Odinsdottir and her servant, the Midgard Serpent arrive. Instead of battling Heimdall herself she gets Jormungand to battle Heimdall and Jormungand wins. Fandral the Dashing While letting her skeleton army in, she walks the Rainbow Bridge only to be interrupted by Fandral and two ladies who he was going to show the Observatory to. Fandral quickly tells the ladies to flee and battles Hela only to lose and get badly cut up and bruised. Warriors of Asgard vs the Kingdom of Hel As Fandral fights Hela amonse the Rainbow Bridge Tyr learns of their presence from Odin and quickly rallies the forces of Asgard and Warriors Three. Tons of soldiers lineup at the end of the Rainbow Bridge and some around the castle just-incase the soldiers of Hel get past them and to the castle, Tyr begins shouting at his troopers preparing them for the oncoming battle. The battle begins quickly and Hela easily walks past them without getting scratched and heads to the soldiers guarding the Kingdom and tries to persuade them into letting her past and joining her, but they are too loyal for such trickery and she battles them, slaying them all without being hurt herself. Midgard Serpent The battle rages and Jormungandr breaks from his human form turning into his slithery real form, as the Serpent. He easily disposes of hundreds of soldiers both his and Asgardian, Thor arrives into the battle alongside Tyr, God of War and battle the Serpent. Hela vs Thor However, Thor has to leave Tyr to battle Serpent alone after Odin tells him telepathically that Hela is with him, he quickly flies there and Hela and Thor argue with eachother and Thor sticks to his comment saying that Hela is not apart of his bloodline but Odin sadly reveals the truth that she's the firstborn and the accusations are true. This enrages Thor who always believed he was the firstborn and the two fight, Hela wins due to her better control on abilities and Thor being sloppy due to him being angered. Hela easily defeats Thor then slays the incoming soldiers infront of him with ease, she then leaves the castle as the Serpent finishes his destruction on the Kingdom which makes parts of it crash onto the villages and forests below. Final Defense The remaining troops of the battle turn from the Fenris Wolf who has died to the hands of Tyr, who also died, and charge Hela and Jormungand. Hela tells Jormungand to back off and she deals with the troops easily once more but leaves the final one alive, she offers him the chance of joining her ranks and he joins, becoming her new Executioner. As his first act he is ordered to kill his partner, which he does, and his armor is magically turned into something darker. Battle of the Royals Hogun the Grim Hela has some of the remaining Asgardian troopers lined up in the villages where Thor resides, Odin had told him to go there to protect the villagers feeling that the battle will be lost. The Executioner watches over their hostages as more are gathered and lined up, Thor gets fed up and goes to remove his disguise but Hogan the Grim arrives and challenges Skurge to a battle. God of Thunder As Hogan wins Hela casts a blade into his chest making Thor come out from hiding punching her. As the two battle Hela continues to mock the hero and Odin who watches, Thor begins to grow angrier, more angry then before and sparks fly off of him. The fight is however interrupted by the Grand Vizier, Odin's chief advisor and spokesman, casts a spell on Hela throwing her back. Thor then uses this moment to defeat her and the Vizier then goes helping the people of Asgard to Heimdall who waits in the forest Rematch of the Century Thor aids the Vizier in helping the townsfolk but as they reach the forest, walking with Heimdall, they see the Serpent flying above Asgard searching for these people. Thor's eyes spark as he flies up there as quick as possible challenging to the Serpent to a battle, the Serpent says yes of course. The two's battle remains in the skies of Asgard and on some mountains, Thor's power aids him greatly, he begins to summon more then ever before. And as the battle continues to rage Thor uses a majority of his power to strike Jormungandr with a powerful thunder-strike like he did on Midgard and it proves successful, he wins the fight saving what's left of Asgard. Invasion of Muspelheim I'm honestly kinda busy so like and I forgot to log this by a decade (it's 2020); Thor invaded Musphelheim as stuff was going on over there. Fought Surtur. War of the Realms Actually happening like really soon. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Ragnarök Category:Important Events Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Thor Odinson Stories Category:Odin Stories Category:Hela Stories Category:Midgard Serpent Stories Category:Hawkeye Stories Category:Avengers Stories Category:Fantastic Four Stories Category:X-Men Stories Category:Balder the Brave Stories Category:Heimdall Stories Category:Fenris Wolf Stories Category:Quicksand Stories Category:Quicksilver Stories Category:Nick Fury Stories Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Stories Category:Iron Man stories Category:Captain America stories Category:Black Panther stories Category:Black Widow Stories Category:Enchantress Stories Category:Loki Laufeyson Stories Category:Surtr Stories Category:Hulk Stories Category:Valkyrie Stories Category:Gorr Stories Category:Minotaur Stories Category:Spider-Man Stories Category:Jormungandr Stories Category:Warriors Three Stories Category:Tyr Stories Category:Grand Vizier Stories Category:Executioner Stories Category:Moon Knight Stories